User blog:Kprovost7314/Kai's Psionic Guides
Preface Update 12/23/15: I decided to make this a guide blog for my future techniques. Table of Contents A Guide to Making Your Own Techniques Reprogramming Your Subconscious Sonokinesis - Manipulation of Sound A Guide to Making Your Own Techniques Introduction There are lots of techniques here on Psi Wiki such as the Psi Ball technique or the Shielding technique, but those techniques have more than one technique because they are made for that person who made them. The technique may be great but it might not work for you. These techniques aren't the only way to perform the abilities. Making The Technique Let's say a Hydrokinesis technique isn't working for me. The original technique says, "If you have a pool or a sink get something light that floats and try to move it by imagining water currents moving towards the object pushing it like a riptide growing stronger by the second. After a couple of training sessions, it will start to move.". If this doesn't work, I would usually visualize what I symbolize as "water currents" which to me is "blue water energy" which moves across the pool or sink. It's all about symbolization. Someone could visualize fire energy as green while others yellow. Just change the technique to your liking. Reprogramming Your Subconscious Introduction One key factor in some abilities is belief, and then there is doubt which affects some abilities like Manifestation (now Micro-PK). A way to prevent to somewhat slow down doubts is to reprogram your subconscious. Reprogramming your subconscious can somewhat change your beliefs about something such as, affirmations which change your beliefs about the ability. Reprogramming your subconscious is somewhat like self-hypnosis. Reprogramming it What I would do is make affirmations of what I would want to happen ("I am great at manifestation", etc.) then meditate until I get close to being sleepy. Once I get close to being sleepy I would start the affirmations (headphones recommended but not required) and let the effects start. Remember from my first guide that this isn't the only way to do this. There are many different ways to do one thing. Sonokinesis - Manipulation of Sound Preface: I currently have 3 techniques which I am still working on so edits and new techniques will be made as I progress. 'Description' Sonokinesis is the psychokinetic ability to maninpulate sound. 'Techniques:' 'Sound Ball:' 1. Create a psi ball 2. Visualize the energy as vibrations carrying a sound you want or visualize the Psi Ball vibrating and giving off sound (it's good to hum it out first) 3. Program the psi ball to play the sound from the vibrations given off (keep adding energy to it) 'Mute Room:' 1. Go to a room with noise but not too much (so you can concentrate) 2. Visualize sound waves (vibrations) all around you 3. Visualize the sound waves calming down and then becoming still 'Pitch Zone:' 1. Go to a quiet room 2. Visualize sound waves all around you 3. Visualize all the sound waves around you becoming at a steady level in one note (Hum the note out first) P.S. If there's anything I should delete, add, or fix please leave your suggestions below in the comments. Category:Blog posts